lysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lys Wiki
Welcome to the Lys Wiki Playt, Ynk, Rhun. These three books make up the Lys Trilogy, a total guide to an entire dimension through the eyes of three, from birth to death. This Wiki is a guide to Lys, comparable to the Orb. If you are familiar with the story you are encouraged to add to this Wiki. I have been creating this universe for years in several different formats, and I know from experience that it may take some time for me to complete this wiki to what it is intended to be. Lys Trilogy The Lys Trilogy is comprised of three books. The first book Playt, is about a time travelling being that seeks answers to his own existence. The second book, Ynk, is about a creator, manifesting thoughts and creating by observing or by subconsciously and purposely manifesting. The third book, Rhun, is about a destroyer, the one who is prophesied to be the bringer of death, finally ending Ink's life and the entire Lys dimension. Lys survives for thirty-four billion years. The first and second books have been written and are online in rough draft PDF formats. The third book is currently being written, and has not been typed for digital formatting purposes. More information can be found on the Lys Trilogy page on Facebook. In addition there are Facebook pages for PL8, YNK, and Rhun. Several projects have been planned to be manifested in the near future, including finishing up the Baggy Brigade Comic Book series as well as starting a daily webcomic for Teen Playt. An animated short film is also slowly being manifested for Baby Playt, and one day the world will be able to see what I've been seeing this whole time. I had to remove the pdf to remain eligible for Amazon's special program, but if you are able to afford it, Lys Trilogy: Chaos Edition is available on Kindle, here. List of Characters (in alphabetical order) I hope to one day have links to each of these, including my pronunciations, profiles, pictures, but that is a lot of work for one man. I hope that I will get some fans who are willing to help me with these pages, because I always appreciate help. Abomination Adradiggi Alessandra Alessandre All Aya Beth Blah Blank Blast Blech Blud Blue Hayt Bottlah Inq Breath Burns Bury Byc Cannibowl Caprina Chaos Chyll Chyna Chynthia Clott Countess Morgan Dae Brayk Death Debris Demise Dire Dirrinni Dornal Dos Dr. Garmani Drabula Dragon Dust Dysh Edna Evil Sarah Floretta Flynt McParch Fredrick Ghester Grave Gummy Bear Assassin Gundalf Gypsy Hatchetmiss Hellitha Ina Inc Inious Ink Insidious Jeffers Jhester Jin K Karden King Aztar King Tyras Koda Kripkoo McParch Lacey Ledgenog Leeoscoow Lisa Llugwynch Loll Loona Lull Luv Lydia Lym Lysander Lysandus Lyt Magdoline Mantellan Mayhem Morbid Mortal Munky Murder Mynna N Naci Nappy Nichole Nik Jr. Nik Sr. Nyf Nyt Skigh Omega One Oni Ophelia Orsidium Pawl Pezz Playt Poison Pyrevamp Queen Gorna Queen Kortha Rallow Rello Tello Rewncold Rhun Rhust McParch Rin Riot Rip Rose Rott Rubble Ryan Ryddlah Sebastian Shellra Shellra Blade Sherman Shred Sick Sid Sotirod Sporx Star Steph Sudnasyl Suicide Taran Tarin Tavin Tawl Tear Theryll Tot Tox Trol Voyd Wanda Waste Y Yellow Fayt Ylsa List of Miscellaneous Beings or Places Evil Lysandus - Clone Evil Sydnasyl - Clone Lys - Dimension Death Warrior - Entity Dream Catcher - Entity The Judge - Entity Ultranova - Entity Yna - Entity Ynk - Entity Aur - Galaxy Blar - Galaxy Cloud - Galaxy Craton - Galaxy Dapa - Galaxy Ej - Galaxy Fayd - Galaxy Martl - Galaxy Milky Way - Galaxy Synster - Galaxy Gems - Living Object Hat - Living Object Mask - Living Object Orb - Living Object Pearl - Living Object Spirit Symbol - Living Object Wand - Living Object Mechalysandus - Machine PL8 - Machine Robob - Machine Angel - Minion Betsy - Minion Blud - Minion Corolla - Minion Merle - Minion Ochi - Minion Rocky - Minion Mintgum's Web - Nebula Spacerose - Nebula Space Generals - People Time Generals - People Curious - Pet Fryzbie - Pet Jun - Pet Mitsy - Pet Abomination's Lair - Place Deep Space - Place Nexus - Place Playt's Council - Place Portal to Syl - Place Time Junction - Place Appliancia - Planet Aquaria - Planet Aspimentia - Planet Aspimiria - Planet Black Leaves - Planet Blue Leaves - Planet Candee - Planet Chrystalline - Planet Dussyllia - Planet Earth - Planet Fahlls - Planet Gloom - Planet Klurnox - Planet Kriddle - Planet Littonia - Planet Old Relstin - Planet Palette - Planet Plysis - Planet Rellujah - Planet Rhelstin - Planet Sporkson - Planet Talak - Planet Category:Browse